


Pyunsuke

by Skeya



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pyunsuke - Freeform, sourin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeya/pseuds/Skeya
Summary: Obserwacje pewnego owada.





	Pyunsuke

Znowu to robią. Całują się na dolnym łóżku. Jeszcze trochę i zaczną kopulować, a ja będę musiał się temu przyglądać. Oh nie…  
Oho, ten czerwony się poruszył. Niedobrze, chyba nie odpowiada mu, że tutaj jestem. No tak, teraz zaczyna wymachiwać ręką w moją stronę. Niedobrze.  
Brunet się nawet nie poruszył. Dalej leżał na tamtym drugim. Zupełnie mnie olewał. Dobrze, dobrze. Może mnie nie zgniotą albo coś. W sumie, a co tam, raz się żyje.  
Zapukałem w słoik. Ojoj, chyba za głośno, bo czerwony zaczął wskazywać na mnie.  
Nie znam ludzkiego, ale po tonie i głośności mogę stwierdzić, że chyba zaczął mnie wyklinać w niebogłosy. A ja przecież jestem taki… niewinny? Ja chcę stąd wyjść! Dajcie mi wolność. Wtedy nie będę musiał patrzeć jak się miziacie, będę mógł robić różne rzeczy, które są dla jelonkowatych codziennością.  
Brunet w końcu uciszył tego z dziwnymi zębami mocnym, namiętnym wręcz, pocałunkiem. A ten uległ mu totalnie. Już o mnie zapomnieli. Całe szczęście.  
Nie, jednak nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Dajcie mi tą cholerną wolność! Ten drugi mi obiecywał tą wolność! Wtedy wy odetchniecie i ja też. Ponownie zacząłem dotykać słoika, tym razem jego wieczka. Dziwne, moje piski tym razem ich nie wzruszyły.

  
Nagle do pokoju ktoś zapukał. Po głosie poznałem, że jest to ten cholerny rudzielec. Tylko nie to! Znowu mnie ta cholera zamęczy na śmierć! Nie dość, że mnie złapał, to jeszcze nie karmił właściwie. Ja chcę na łono natury, do jasnej!  
Czarny wstał szybko, aby rudy nie zobaczył ich w sytuacji, w której ja ich widzę.  
No tak, coś wymamrotał do przybysza. Rudzielec zawył dosyć głośno, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Nieeee! Nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi! Oni zaraz zaczną kopulować! Zacząłem trzeć słoik najsilniej jak tylko mogłem. Nie zostawiaj mnie! Czerwony znowu coś zaczął marudzić, teraz nawet pocałunki nic nie dawały. Ten wyższy w końcu wstał i powolnym krokiem zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. O rany, ja nie chciałem, serio, serio! Ratunku! On mnie…!  
Hm, zakrył mnie koszulą. Oh nie, ja nienawidzę takich ciemności. Myślisz facet, że to mnie powstrzyma? Ponownie zacząłem trzeć słoik, tym razem ze zdwojoną siłą. Już pal licho, że będę zmiażdżony. Przynajmniej odetchnę świeżym powietrzem przed śmiercią.  
Dziwne, nic się nie stało.

  
-Rin…  
-Sousuke…

  
No nie, oni znowu się migdalą. Chyba nie mogą się od siebie oderwać. Jedyne co zaobserwowałem, to to, że oni muszą się naprawdę lubić. Mogę zaryzykować nawet fakt, że mogą się kochać. Mnie w tej sytuacji to nie dziwi. Przynajmniej już nie muszę oglądać ich pieszczot.  
Chłopaki, ale nie zostawicie mnie w tych ciemnościach, co nie?


End file.
